


Loki's Sacrifice

by FracturedIron



Series: Fan Art of Coneycat's Housemates [10]
Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki, Brother Feels, Gen, Good Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor feels, Loki death, Poor Loki, Protective Thor, Sad Loki, Thor Angst, Thor Feels, Thor and Loki feels, Warning: Loki, bro feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedIron/pseuds/FracturedIron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More - guess what - fan art of Coneycat's Thor-Being Human crossover series, 'Housemates', from her story Brother's Keeper.</p><p>BEWARE OF SPOILERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brother's Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322713) by [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat). 



> This is a scene at the end of chapter 33, and anyone who follows her series can probably guess just _which_ scene this is. It's such a major moment I couldn't not draw it, so... here it is. 
> 
> For anyone who hasn't read her fic yet or isn't the whole way through, **WATCH OUT SPOILERS BELOW.**
> 
> Yeah, so this is the Loki death scene. For some reason, pencil just felt more appropriate for the gravity of the situation than pen.

[](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/LokisDeath_zps321cdb5b.jpg.html) [](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/LokisDeath2_zpsd3b08bf5.jpg.html) [](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/Lokisdeath3_zps4bc9ac50.jpg.html) [](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/Lokisdeath4_zpsd8171370.jpg.html) [](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/Lokisdeath5_zps018dca23.jpg.html) [](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/Lokisdeath6_zps60608459.jpg.html)


End file.
